


Sweet Smells of Nature

by NekoNexus_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hypnotism, Nature, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNexus_Sky/pseuds/NekoNexus_Sky
Summary: You get an invitation to see nature in a new way. So, you take a stroll along a new path, little do you know, it'll be much longer and more exciting that you could've ever realized.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sweet Smells of Nature

You were walking along a pathway with colorful glowing lights, and you weren't sure why you were here. You got an invitation from a stranger, to come to see the sights of something beautiful. 

"This is truly a place where nature takes over all of your senses."

You had no idea what she meant by that, but if this small taste was any indication, you were already looking forward to it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly walked down the slope, almost slipping a few times because the eroding ground was so slick. However, you never lost your balance and kept walking on ahead, always keeping your eyes on the road ahead for any dangers that may lurk in this seemingly peaceful environment.

You start to get tired, as you have been walking for hours on end now. The path was seemingly never-ending, and the lights were getting brighter all the time. At least they were pretty and smelled nice.

Wait, smelled nice?

You hadn't noticed until that very moment that there had been a very subtle aroma slowly wafting around you. It was so sweet, you could taste it on the tip of your tongue, even with how subtle it was.

You figured you had been walking this far already, and you didn't see yourself getting to where you wanted to be anytime soon, so you decided to take a small break and sit down by a big tree.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly start to relax more and more as you rest your tired body, and keep breathing the sweet-smelling aroma, and looking at the pretty glowing lights.

You could swear they were shimmering; nature truly is beautiful.

You were so enamored by the spectacle around you; you didn't notice the vines curling around your arms and legs immobilizing you, and a vine covered in flowers slowly lowers and inserts itself into your mouth.

It starts to move around and leak juices from the flowers that taste as sweet as the aroma around you. You begin to suck on them unconsciously and start to relax more and more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you start to suck, more vines slide down and slowly begin to take your gear and clothes off and start to raise you off the ground. Your body is limp as it lifts you higher and higher into the tree branches. 

The vines eventually stop, and slowly start to move in a way to make sure you will not fall, and keep pumping you full of the sweet-smelling and tasting juice that makes you feel so relaxed.

You are not sure how much time passes, but eventually, a vine floats down and starts teasing your clit and making you shiver with each touch. This shock of pleasure almost brings you out of the relaxation, but the flowers pump more sweet juice into you, and you instantly relax and go limp again.

The vine then starts teasing your lower lips and opens you up, as two more vines descend and start teasing your nipples as well. You moan in pure bliss as your body is played with and teased to this ethereal being's pleasure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You slowly start to lose all sense of self as your body is manipulated so effortlessly, as the vines below start to relax and tighten to ensure the vines entering you have the most access possible.

You feel the pleasure rising as the vine start to tighten and thrust back and forth inside you, making every nerve in your body light up with desire, but with not enough energy to even move. So, you are stuck in this blissful voluntary bondage, happier than you have ever been in your life.

The vine then slowly pulls itself out of you, and you are left dripping in need, but not for long as another vine with several closed flowers slides down your leg and inside of you.

You gasp as this vine is much thicker and longer than the vine that was previously there, and it starts to thrust deep inside of you as well. It feels like the vine before was only meant to tease you and prepare you for what was to come.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vine starts thrusting deeper and deeper into you, your mind slowly losing itself to pleasure, and your body was slowly becoming more and more relaxed with each thrust. You doubt you could move a muscle now, even if you wanted to.

The vines start to relax more, as they sense that you are no longer willing or able to resist or escape. The vines inside of you thrust faster and faster, and your thoughts cease with your body as you cum, and your body shakes a little in pure blissful pleasure.

Your mind is nothing but malleable goo at this point, and you want nothing more than to stay there forever and have the vines milk you and play with you like the toy you are. You are truly lost in nature, mind, body, and spirit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later --

A lone visitor walks by the writhing mass of vines high up in the tree and chuckles to herself.

"This is truly a place where nature takes over all of your senses."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed this silly little thing I wrote! My Twitter is @NB_Nexuses


End file.
